Talking With Youkai
by alucard4869
Summary: Kucing dan Anjing sepertinya memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk bertengkar, walau mereka bersaudara sekalipun…. Tapi kok bisa kucing saudaraan dengan anjing? Dan gimana jika mereka jatuh cinta pada manusia? Tentunya keributan besar yg terjadi../ chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa ! Yosh… saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang lagi-lagi tetep geje…. Oce kayanya itu udah jadi bagian diri saya.. jadi maafkan saya dengan segala kegejean saya… oke? Oke? Harap maklum yaa… cekidot….. :

Happy reading….

**Kucing dan Anjing sepertinya memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk bertengkar, **

**walau mereka bersaudara sekalipun…. **

**Tapi kok bisa kucing saudaraan dengan anjing? **

**Dan gimana jika mereka malah jatuh cinta pada satu manusia? **

**Tentunya keributan besar yang akan terjadi…**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alucard4869

Genre: Family, Romance, Fantasy, Humor (ga tau deh lucu apa malah jayuzz)

Rating: T

Pairings: Naru x Saku x Sasu

Warning:,OOC banget (sumpah jauh banget karakternya sama yang asli.. masashi sensei maafkan saya…#kaburrr), typo(buat jaga-jaga), romance kayanya ga berasa, humornya apalagi… kyaaa abal banget (jadi niat bikin fanfic ga sih sebenernya)

.. #maaafff

**TALKING WITH YOUKAI**

Chapter 1. Anjing versus Kucing

"Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hayeshi karedo kimi no te wa hanasai.. itsumo kono mune no naka no ai o shinjite iyou yume ga kanau made "

( Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu sekuat apapun aliran sungai ini. Aku akan terus mempercayai cinta yang ada di hati ini,,, hingga tiba saatnya mimpi kita terkabul….)

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kan kau duluan yang cari gara-gara!", terdengar teriakan penuh amarah dari seseorang yang tentunya berasal dari seorang dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki karena suara bass yang dihasilkannya. "Apa kau bilang?", suara lain yang tak kalah kerasnya menyahut suara pertama penuh emosi. Ya begitulah suara yang senantiasa terdengar dari istana megah itu, setiap hari dan setiap waktu tentunya.

Istana megah itu, istana berdinding kuning ganding dengan arsitektur yang terkesan kuno, seakan di desain sejak abad pertengahan, dengan lampu-lampu kristal yang mnggantung dilangit-langit dan patung-patung besar nan aneh berada disana, mulai dari patung hewan hingga monster yang tak jelas rupanya senantiasa berdiri manis di setiap sisi ruangan memberikan kesan mistik pada bangunan itu, ditambah menara – menara tegak di setiap sisi bangunan istana yang seakan menjulang tinggi ke langit, semakin menampakkan tak hanya kesan mistik disana, namun juga menunjukkan betapa kokohnya istana tersebut.

Namun, untuk orang awam sekalipun yang melihat istana itu, tentunya akan langsung mnyadari kejanggalan yang ada disana, semua tentunya akan langsung berkesimpulan, bahwa istana kokoh itu pasti bukanlah istana yang dibangun di dunia, tepatnya bukan berdiri di dunia manusia dengan dibangun oleh tangan - tangan manusia tentunya, Kenapa? Tentu karena istana megah nan beraura mistik itu berdiri kokoh di puncak gunung (jika memang bisa dibilang sebuah gunung) yang berujung runcing dan terselimuti awan dan kabut. Tentu aneh bukan? Sangat tidak masuk akal jikalau ada sebuah istana kokoh bertenggger dengan sangat seimbang di puncak gunung yang runcing bukan? Tapi nyatanya disanalah istana itu berada, Berdiri kokoh tak terjamah tangan manusia dan waktu.. ya… waktu, seakan istana itu tak mengenal apa arti waktu, hanya keabadian yang menyelimuti penghuni dalam istana tersebut.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" teriakan penuh emosi itu lagi-lagi terdengar, tak mau kalah suara lain pun menyahut, "oh ya? Kau itu yang bodoh! dasar anjing sialan! ". "Kau yang bodoh, kucing sial! biar kugigit kau " lagi-lagi suara pertama tak mau kalah. "Coba saja kalau kau berani! Weekkk ", ujar suara kedua dengan nada mengejek. Kini tak terdengar lagi emosi-emosi kekesalan dari kedua suara tersebut, terganti dengan irama suara saling mengejek.

"Naruto! Sasuke! apa-apaan kalian berdua! setiap hari selalu bertengkar, aku benar – benar pusing mendengarnya" terdengar suara seorang wanita tak kalah kerasnya sembari menghampiri mereka. Oh ternyata kedua suara yang dari tadi saling beradu mulut kini telah diketahui kepemilikan namanya, Sasuke si suara pertama dengan sosok dingin berambut biru kelam bermodel pantat ayam dan Naruto si suara kedua dengan tampang bocah polos (jika tak mau dibilang bodoh) dengan rambut jabrik secerah cahaya matahari.

"Tapi ibunda, anjing sialan ini duluan yang mulai" ujar Naruto secepatnya agar tidak didahului Sasuke. "Oya, masa ? aku tidak ingat" ujar Sasuke dingin. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat aura kecantikannya itu semakin terlihat pusing dan kesal mendengarnya, terlihat kini dari keningnya yang mengkerut mulai menghasilkan lekukan-lekukan, Dia kibaskan rambut pirangnya kekiri dan kekanan, menggeleng-geleng tanda semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar suara lain yang datang menghampiri mereka, dengan suara yang berat dan penuh wibawa, langsung berujar dengan ramah," Kalian bertengkar lagi ya? Kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing saja".

"Kami ini memang anjing dan kucing!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak kompak. "Hahahaha, kalian benar-benar kompak ya,, memang betul-betul bersaudara". ujar suara berat itu sambil tertawa memecah keheningan yang ada, karena istana yang begitu besar, suaranya semakin menggema di seluruh bagian dalam ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Seharusnya kalian itu mencontoh kami, kami tak pernah bertengkar sekalipun kami ini anjing dan kucing, begitukan Jiraiya ku sayang?" Ujar Wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Oh, tentu saja Tsunade,, istri tercinta ku…!" Lelaki bersuara berat itu menyetujui ucapan wanita yang ternyata bernama Tsunade itu.

" Oh suamiku…" ujar Tsunade mesra. "Oh istriku…"Jiraiya tak kalah mesranya menimpali. Mereka pun langsung saja berpelukan, seakan tak menyadari kedua anaknya masih terdiam kaku melihat dengan pandangan jijik kearah mereka.

"Haaa, aku sudah tak ada minat lagi untuk bertengkar denganmu kucing bodoh" ujar Sasuke malas meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Ya, aku juga malas, melihat mereka aku jadi jijik sendiri, hueekksss bisa-bisanya kita terlahir dari dua orang seperti mereka, hiiii…." Naruto menunjukkan tampang sweatdropnya sambil melangkah mengikuti Sasuke ke luar ruangan.

Kini, Sasuke dan Naruto berada dikamar mereka, kamar yang benar-benar sangat besar dan mewah, walau masih terpancar aura-aura mistik yang senantiasa setia menyelimuti istana itu. "Yang mulia perlu saya siapkan air hangat untuk anda berendam?" Tanya seorang pelayan berambut indigo dengan tertunduk malu saat berbicara dengan Naruto. "Tidak, terima kasih Hinata, nanti saja aku masih belum ingin mandi" ujar Naruto membalas pertanyaan Hinata. "Kau gimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menoleh malas kearah Sasuke disampingnya. "aku juga nanti saja", jawabnya singkat. "Kau dengar kan Hinata? Nanti akan kupanggil kau jika aku ingin berendam" ucap Naruto lembut pada Hinata. Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata merona saat Naruto menyebut namanya. "Baik Yang Mulia", ujar Hinata keluar kamar dengan tersipu malu.

Nah kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa mempunyai seorang pelayan yang begitu hormat pada mereka dan memanggil mereka Yang Mulia? Tentu saja karena mereka berdua adalah seorang Pangeran. Mereka tinggal di istana bukan? Dan karena Sasuke lebih tua setahun dari Naruto, maka Sasuke akan menjadi penerus Jiraiya, tepatnya akan meneruskan gelarnya menjadi Raja Mesum.. eh Raja Siluman. Siluman? Tentu saja, karena mereka memang tidak tinggal di dunia manusia bukan? Dan tepatnya mereka berdua adalah seorang (atau bisa dibilang seekor) siluman anjing dan siluman kucing. Sasuke si siluman anjing yang cool dan Naruto si siluman kucing yang cengengesan. Sudah tentu mereka hobi bertengkar kan? Karena memang itulah takdir dari anjing dan kucing.

"Haaa,, aku jenuh Sasuke… aku benar-benar muak melihat mereka selalu saja bermesraan didepan kita! Bikin aku iri saja!" Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya tentang Tsunade dan Jiraiya pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa, tatapannya seakan kosong, entah sedang melamunkan apa.

"Heh, kau mendengarkan ku nggak sih?" protes Naruto kesal karena merasa dirinya dicuekin.

"Heh? Kenapa? Oh…ah…hmm…iya jenuh", ujar Sasuke tergagap karena kaget Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Emang kau lagi mikirin apa sih Sasuke? Serius sekali kayanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Jangan – jangan mikirin hal hentai yaa? Wah – wah kau sudah benar – benar meneruskan jejak ayahanda rupanya?" tebak Naruto asal sebelum Sasuke mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Enak saja! Mulutmu itu nggak pernah di sekolahin apa?" tukas Sasuke dengan tampang kesal. "Aku ini hanya sedang berpikir kalau dunia siluman ini hari demi hari tetap tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi" Sasuke dengan wajah datar mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Aha! benar! Kau juga merasakannya Sasuke? Aku sudah dari jauh – jauh hari berpikir begitu" Naruto memasang tampang bangga karena seakan dia lebih pintar dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. 'Hal begitu aja segitu bangganya, benar – benar kucing bodoh', pikir Sasuke melihat gelagat adik satu-satunya itu. "Sasuke, benar - benar membosankan ya, apa karena kita ini siluman ya? Coba saja kau bandingkan umur kita dengan manusia, kita ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun, padahal kalau dari sosok kita dilihat dari segi manusia umur kita masih belasan kan ya? Waktu terasa lama sekali ya disini, Iyakan Sasuke? Bosan kan ya? Bosan ya?" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan penuh antusias.

"Iya Naruto, aku juga paham itu" lagi-lagi dengan nada datar Sasuke menjawab. 'Benar-benar berisik anak satu ini' pikir Sasuke sambil melirik ilfeel ke arah Naruto. Yang dilirik sih entah sadar atau tidak, dia tak memperdulikan pandangan jijik saudaranya, tapi sepertinya Naruto memang tidak sadar dengan pandangan Sasuke, maklum adiknya satu ini memang memiliki IQ jongkok dibawah rata-rata, begitu anggapan Sasuke.

Naruto langsung saja menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, bergerak kesana kesini, seakan bermaksud mencari hal untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia menggeliat, berguling guling kesana kemari. Sasuke yang duduk melihat itu dari tempat tidurnya jadi jengah sendiri. "Naruto hentikan itu, aku tahu kau ini memang kucing yang hobinya ngusel sana ngusel sini, tapi hentikan itu, aku muak melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke kini dengan emosi kesal yang terlihat dari wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

"Hee? Aku ini sedang mencari ide tahu, beginilah kebiasaanku kalau sedang berpik…". Tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terputus dan dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung terduduk menghadap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa? Tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus takut dengan sikap adiknya ini yang kelewat hiperaktif. "Yeiii ! aku ingat sesuatu, ini benar-benar good idea ! " ujar Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ide gila apa lagi sekarang? Aku tak mau terlibat hal aneh, biasanya ide-ide mu pasti aneh, dan berakhir dengan kesialan." Ujar Sasuke malas.

"Eitss, ini benar-benar ide bagus, ide yang akan menghilangkan segala kejenuhan kita sebagai seorang (atau seekor ya?) siluman. Pokoknya kita bakal menemukan petualangan yang seru" ujar Naruto tetap dengan antusiasmenya.

"Oke.. oke.. jangan buat aku penasaran Naruto, apa idemu itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai memasang wajah tertarik.

Naruto langsung menjelaskan ide kerennya itu dengan semangat 45, "Begini Sasuke….." .

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Oke ada yang penasaran? (author ngarep banget seih?) hhe apa makin geje dan ga banget ya ceritanya… maaf yaa,,, tapi review kalian tetap saya nantikan…

Oke, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa ! Yosh… saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang lagi-lagi tetep geje…. Oce kayanya itu udah jadi bagian diri saya.. jadi maafkan saya dengan segala kegejean saya… oke? Oke? Harap maklum yaa… cekidot….. :

Happy reading….

**Kucing dan Anjing sepertinya memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk bertengkar, **

**walau mereka bersaudara sekalipun…. **

**Tapi kok bisa kucing saudaraan dengan anjing? **

**Dan gimana jika mereka malah jatuh cinta pada satu manusia? **

**Tentunya keributan besar yang akan terjadi…**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alucard4869

Genre: Family, Romance, Fantasy

Rating: T

Pairings: Naru x Saku x Sasu

Warning:,OOC banget (sumpah jauh banget karakternya sama yang asli.. masashi sensei maafkan saya…#kaburrr), typo(buat jaga-jaga), romance kayanya ga berasa, humornya apalagi… kyaaa abal banget (jadi niat bikin fanfic ga sih sebenernya)

.. #maaafff

**TALKING WITH YOUKAI**

"Eitss, ini benar-benar ide bagus, ide yang akan menghilangkan segala kejenuhan kita sebagai seorang (atau seekor ya?) siluman. Pokoknya kita bakal menemukan petualangan yang seru" ujar Naruto tetap dengan antusiasmenya.

"Oke.. oke.. jangan buat aku penasaran Naruto, apa idemu itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai memasang wajah tertarik.

Naruto langsung menjelaskan ide kerennya itu dengan semangat 45, "Begini Sasuke….." .

Chapter 2 . Kami Datang Dunia Manusia !

"Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hayeshi karedo kimi no te wa hanasai.. itsumo kono mune no naka no ai o shinjite iyou yume ga kanau made "

( Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu sekuat apapun aliran sungai ini. Aku akan terus mempercayai cinta yang ada di hati ini,,, hingga tiba saatnya mimpi kita terkabul….)

.

"Bagaimana ide ku Sasuke?" Naruto tersenyum dengan bangga. "Apaaaa….?" Sasuke hampir saja berteriak, kalau saja dia tak ingat hal itu hanya akan menyebabkan keributan dan bisa-bisa pengawal mereka dan orang tua mereka menerobos masuk ke kamar mereka. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menit berikutnya menghembuskannnya secara perlahan – lahan. "Oke Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan lagi ide gila mu itu?" ujar Sasuke setelah mengkondisikan dirinya dalam mode cool (aissss). "Haaa,,, kau ini seenaknya sering menyebut aku bodoh, padahal kau sendiri yang bodoh, penjelasanku saja tak kau paham juga" Naruto mendengus kesal karena capek harus mengulang idenya lagi, namun nyatanya dia tetap menjelaskan kembali idenya dengan penuh antusias.

"Nah begini Sasuke,, kau tahu kan di ruang pribadi ayahanda ada sebuah buku tua" ucap Naruto dengan tampang serius. "Ya,, tak perlu bertele-tele, lanjutkan saja ceritamu", Sasuke memasang tampang malas.

"Oke..Oke… aku kan mau mendramatisir ceritanya saja, kau ini tak bisa diajak becanda banget deh " protes Naruto. "Oke kulanjutkan, kau tahu kan di sana ada buku tua yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam ilmu sihir, saat aku kecil, aku pernah tak sengaja melihatnya sekilas saat aku sedang bermain dipangkuan ay….", "Intinya saja Naruto", potong Sasuke sebal. "Iyaaa….." Jawab Naruto kesal, "Jadi di buku sihir itu aku sempat melihat ada cara untuk pergi kedunia manusia" selesai Naruto bercerita.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kok kau nggak kaget dengan inti ceritaku sih?" lagi-lagi Naruto protes. "Kan tadi sudah, kau kan hanya mengulang lagi ceritamu" tukas Sasuke. "oiyaya… hahahaha…..", Naruto mengeluarkan cengengesannya.

"Oke aku simpulkan, jadi kau bermaksud kedunia manusia kan Naruto?" selidik Sasuke. "Tentu saja ! aku penasaran dengan dunia manusia, ratusan tahun kita hidup, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat dunia manusia, hanya selalu mendengarnya saja, seakan dunia manusia itu hanya dongeng belaka, tapi… aku yakin dunia manusia itu benar-benar ada Sasuke, dan aku benar-benar ingin kesana. Memangnya kau nggak penasaran Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto setelah berpanjang-panjang ria menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Tidak! Sekalipun aku penasaran, aku masih lebih sayang nyawaku. Rasa penasaran ku tak sebanding dengan nyawaku Naruto. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, lagi pula berurusan denganmu hanya akan berakhir dengan kesialan, aku selalu punya firasat buruk jika mengikuti setiap ide gilamu, aku sudah sangat berpengalaman Naruto dengan setiap kesialan yang mengikutimu. Ide mu tak pernah ada yang beres. Aku malas ! " Jawab Sasuke yang kali ini tak kalah panjangnya dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar itu, bermaksud mencari udara segar. Baru saja dia berdiri Naruto langsung menahan tangan. "Eits, tunggu dulu Sasuke".Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sebal ke Naruto, saat dilihatnya Naruto kini menampilkan seringai jahilnya ke arah Sasuke. 'Haa apalagi sekarang cara dia membujukku?' Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan dari kejahilan Naruto. Sasuke sudah paham betul gerak gerik adiknya ini, dan benar saja.. "hahaha….kau ini Sasuke, sok cool dan jaim, nyatanya Cuma seorang pengecut saja yang tak berani mengambil resiko.. dasar ternyata rambut pantat ayam mu itu bukan sekedar model saja ya, tapi karena kau itu Cuma ayam pengecut, kau seharusnya jadi siluman ayam saja sana… kokok petok…" Ujar naruto meledek dengan menirukan gerakan seekor ayam.

Sasuke memang sudah bersiap dengan kejahilan Naruto, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar harus mengaku kalah lagi dengan kejahilan Naruto, terbukti dari sinar matanya yang kini memancarkan kemarahan. "Apa kau bilang Naruto? Pengecut kau bilang? Kau benar-benar mencari gara-gara denganku Hah? " Kesal Sasuke, benar-benar sudah termakan jebakan Naruto rupanya.

"Apalagi namanya kalau bukan pengecut Sasuke? Hal mengasikan seperti itu kau tak berani", jawab Naruto santai.

"Mengasyikan apa? Pergi kedunia manusia itu hal yang terlarang Naruto! Kita ini Siluman, kedunia manusia adalah hal terlarang bagi kita. Lagipula mana mungkin Ayahanda akan meminjamkan buku sihir itu pada kita?" Tanya Sasuke, masih terlihat emosi kekesalan di setiap ucapannya.

"Dasar anjing bodoh ! kapan aku pernah bilang meminjam ke ayahanda? Kalau tidak boleh, ya kita ambil saja sendiri bukunya, bereskan? Hehehehe…" Ucap Naruto santai dengan senyum evilnya.

"Kau…..". Ucapan Sasuke terputus, sesaat dia terdiam, dan muncul rasa ketertarikan dengan ide dari Naruto itu. Kini Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan kelanjutan ide gila dari adik satu-satunya ini.

"Hmmm…..lalu bagaimana cara mu mengambilnya? Ruang pribadi ayahanda itu selalu terkunci dan berada di menara paling ujung diatas sana, bahkan ujungnya saja tertutup awan-awan Naruto". Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ruang pribadi Ayahanda mereka yang terlihat dari jendela kamar mereka. Memang ruang pribadi ayahnya berada di loteng menara yang jangankan manusia menjamahnya, mereka saja belum pernah menginjakkan kaki kesana (kecuali Naruto saat kecil yang dengan bandelnya merengek meminta ikut ayahnya keruangan tersebut) sehingga setidaknya Naruto masih mengingat samara-samar keadaan ruang pribadi ayahandanya itu.

"Kata siluman-siluman lain kau jenius, nyatanya huffft…."Naruto mendengus seakan memasang tampang meremehkan ke arah Sasuke. "Kau lupa? Aku siluman kucing, soal mencuri dan memanjat menara itu hanya seakan menjentikkan jari tangan saja Sasuke.. gampang" Lanjut Naruto dengan gaya sok-nya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ambil pusing ya Naruto" ujar Sasuke. "Tentu, untuk apa ku takuti, aku siluman kucing, punya sembilan nyawa. Stok nyawa ku ini masih penuh Anjing sialan!" ucap Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi kesombongannya.

"Apalah, terserah kau saja, oke aku setuju-setuju saja, tapi jika kau kena masalah aku tak akan ikut campur" Sasuke menyetujui ide gila Naruto.

"Ya…Ya…Ya….Serahkan semuanya pada Naruto si kucing hebat ini! Miawwww…" mengeluarkan suara kucingnya, yang bagi Naruto terlihat menggemaskan, tapi bagi Sasuke begitu memuakkan.

Tanpa berlama-lama, kedua bersaudara itu mulai membuat strategi mencuri dirumah sendiri (apa sih thor). Mereka menyiapkannya masak-masak, karena jika saja sampai terjadi kesalahan, fatal akibatnya, karena ayahanda mereka walau ramah tapi sangat mnyeramkan saat marah. Mereka menyiapkan segalanya, karena mereka berencana melakukan triknya malam hari itu juga, sebenarnya Naruto yang sangat antusias menjalankan rencana ini, sedang Sasuke hanya berharap-harap cemas.

# Skip Time

Malam hari pun tiba, bulan mulai menggantikan posisi matahari dilangit, mengganti terang menjadi gelap, mengganti keramaian dengan kesunyian. Sesekali terdengar suara lolongan serigala, namun tak terdengar lagi suara-suara lainnya, menambah kesunyian malam itu, kabut pun tetap tak beranjak dari sekeliling menara yang akan Naruto santroni, menambah rasa dingin sampai ke ulu hati, tapi tak mengurungkan niat Naruto.

"Hati-hati" ucap Sasuke datar, walau sebenarnya menutupi rasa khawatirnya. "Aku tahu!" Ucap Naruto. Seketika saja keluar asap disekeliling tubuh Naruto dan kini Naruto bertransformasi ke wujud kucing, kucing sungguhan tentunya, bukan kucing setengah manusia seperti dirinya selama ini. Sebagai siluman, mereka memang bisa dengan mudahnya bertransformasi kewujud siluman mereka setiap kali mereka inginkan.

Naruto langsung melompat, naik semakin tinggi kemenara itu, melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain menara, dengan cakarnya yang tajam dengan mudah dia mencengkram dinding menara itu tanpa takut akan terjatuh kebawah. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu di bawah, mengamati keadaan sekitar, berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada pengawal yang mengontrol di sekitar menara. Namun kelihatannya, takdir sedang bersahabat dengan mereka, udara yang dingin pun mendukung kenekatan mereka, terlihat dari banyaknya pengawal yang malah tertidur pulas dibawah selimut mereka, melalaikan tugas yang dibebankan dan bergelut dengan alam mimpi yang indah dan lebih hangat daripada alam nyata.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…aduh kotor sekali ruangan ini? Apa ayahanda sudah tak pernah berkunjung kesini lagi ya? Waaaa wajah ganteng ku bisa kotor nih!" Naruto ngedumel sendiri saat dia berhasil masuk keruang pribadi ayahnya itu dari jendela satu-satunya yang ada di menara itu.

Langsung saja Naruto kembali berubah kesosok manusianya, asap transformasinya bersatu dengan debu-debu disana, membuatnya semakin terbatuk-batuk saja. Ya kini Naruto kembali ke wujud manusianya karena toh lebih praktis mencari barang saat berwujud manusia ketimbang dalam sosok kucing kan?

Naruto mulai mencari, mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat ayahandanya meletakkan buku sihir itu. "Ahh! Ini dia, akhirnya ketemu!" Ujarnya kesenengan.

Setelah menemukan buku yang dicari, Naruto kembali bertransformasi menjadi kucing dan menggigit buku sihir itu erat-erat, walau dengan susah payah rasanya, karena buku itu memang cukup tebal sehingga sulit untuk dibawa. Secepatnya dia keluar dari jendela, dan dengan sigap mencengkram dinding-dinding menara, dengan cakarnya yang menahan dia sengaja menyerosotkan diri kebawah, sehingga dengan cepat Naruto meluncur kebawah. Bersyukur dia memiliki cakar yang tajam sehingga mampu menopang dirinya.

"Brukkk….!" Suara dentuman benda jatuh terdengar, cepat – cepat Sasuke melihat kearah sumber bunyi, untung suaranya tidak terlalu bising, sehingga tak terlalu menggangu penghuni istana yang entah kenapa hari ini tertidur dengan pulasnya. Benar-benar takdir berpihak pada mereka berdua.

Saat Sasuke hampiri, terlihat Naruto dengan tubuh terlentang dan tangan direntangkan diatas rumput terbaring dengan keringat mengucur dan wajah keletihan. "Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke datar walau sebenarnya sangat khawatir. "Hehehehe….lihat ini" Naruto mengacungkan satu tangannya, dan digenggamnya sebuah buku yang terlihat usang, ya buku sihir itu.

"Aku berhasil kan?" senyum Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, ya, sini bukunya, sekarang giliranku" tukas Sasuke

"Haaaa,,, giliran enaknya bagianmu, giliran susahnya aku.." dumel Naruto. "Tentu saja ini kan idemu, lagipula dengan otak udangmu itu kau bisa baca ini?" sanggah Sasuke sambil menunjukkan isi dari buku itu yang ternyata berisi mantra-mantra menggunakan huruf kuno. Naruto yang melihatnya terdiam kaku, dengan polosnya dia bertanya, "Itu apa?". "Sudah kukira, kau selalu tidur saat guru itu mengajari kita bahasa kuno, wajar kau tak bisa bacanya, sini biar aku yang baca" ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, walau dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Youkai no…. Sekai wa…..(dan bla bla bla ceritanya Sasuke baca Mantra, maaf author tidak ada ide untuk mantranya, silakan reader khayalkan sendiri # Author gak tanggung jawab)

Sasuke pun selesai membaca mantra, namun tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. "Kau salah baca ya anjing bodoh? Mana gak terjadi apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto mengejek. "Diam kau kucing sial, tunggu sajalah sebentar" jawab Sasuke datar.

Dan tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja didepan mereka muncul lubang hitam dengan kegelapan yang amat pekat (bayangkan saja Black Hole ya reader) lubang itu seakan menarik mereka untuk masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bangun dari tidurannya diatas rumput dan berlonjak gembira, "Oke kakak ! ayo kita mulai petualangan kita!" menarik lengan Sasuke, bersiap-siap memasuki lubang hitam itu. Sasuke hanya menarik nafas sambil memutar bola matanya 'kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam ide gila kucing bodoh ini' pikir Sasuke.

Mereka pun melompat ke dalam lubang hitam itu, dan setelah mereka masuk kedalam nya, lubang hitam itupun lenyap seketika, meninggalkan buku sihir usang itu tergeletak begitu saja direrumputan.

Dan petualangan Dua bersaudara itupun dimulai…

.

..

~ To Be Continued ~

Oke ada yang penasaran? (author ngarep banget seih?) hhe apa makin geje dan ga banget ya ceritanya… maaf yaa,,, tapi review kalian tetap saya nantikan…

Oke, please review


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa ! Arigatou Gozaimasu saiia ucapkan untuk smw yang sudah bersedia me review fanfic saiia ini, smua review temen2 akan saiia jadikan masukan untuk perbaikan ff saiia ini, saiia harap ndag bosen-bosen membaca ff saiia yaa.. : dan saya memohon maaf untuk kehiatusan saya beberapa waktu, saya harap temen2 tetap bersedia membaca dan memberikan masukannya melalui review.

Happy reading….

**Kucing dan Anjing sepertinya memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk bertengkar, **

**walau mereka bersaudara sekalipun…. **

**Tapi kok bisa kucing saudaraan dengan anjing? **

**Dan gimana jika mereka malah jatuh cinta pada satu manusia? **

**Tentunya keributan besar yang akan terjadi…**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alucard4869

Genre: Family, Romance, Fantasy

Rating: T

Pairings: Naru x Saku x Sasu

Warning:,OOC banget (sumpah jauh banget karakternya sama yang asli.. masashi sensei maafkan saya…#kaburrr), typo(buat jaga-jaga), romance kayanya ga berasa, humornya apalagi… kyaaa abal banget (jadi niat bikin fanfic ga sih sebenernya)

.. #maaafff

**TALKING WITH YOUKAI**

Dan tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja didepan mereka muncul lubang hitam dengan kegelapan yang amat pekat (bayangkan saja Black Hole ya reader) lubang itu seakan menarik mereka untuk masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bangun dari tidurannya diatas rumput dan berlonjak gembira, "Oke kakak ! ayo kita mulai petualangan kita!" menarik lengan Sasuke, bersiap-siap memasuki lubang hitam itu. Sasuke hanya menarik nafas sambil memutar bola matanya 'kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam ide gila kucing bodoh ini' pikir Sasuke.

Mereka pun melompat ke dalam lubang hitam itu, dan setelah mereka masuk kedalam nya, lubang hitam itupun lenyap seketika, meninggalkan buku sihir usang itu tergeletak begitu saja direrumputan.

Dan petualangan Dua bersaudara itupun dimulai…

Chapter 3. Bertemu Dengan Mu

"Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hayeshi karedo kimi no te wa hanasai.. itsumo kono mune no naka no ai o shinjite iyou yume ga kanau made "

( Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu sekuat apapun aliran sungai ini. Aku akan terus mempercayai cinta yang ada di hati ini,,, hingga tiba saatnya mimpi kita terkabul….)

.

.

"Wuuuuaaaaa…..!", teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke menggelegar memecah keheningan malam itu saat mereka tiba-tiba saja tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang muncul akibat mantra dari buku sihir yang telah mereka curi. Tak berapa lama suara mereka pun tak lagi terdengar, seakan tak ada hal yang terjadi, malampun kembali sunyi, hanya meninggalkan buku sihir lusuh itu tergeletak di rerumputan, sedangkan sosok kedua siluman itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Tak beberapa lama sepeninggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang hilang entah kemana, muncullah sesosok orang (atau siluman) yang mendatangi rerumputan itu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang pucat pasi, sosok itu pasti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Naruto, apa kau disana?" sosok itu terdengar cemas sembari menghampiri rerumputan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke tadi berada.

"Loh? Kok tidak ada siapa-siapa? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara Naruto? Aku yakin sumber suaranya dari arah sini", suara itu jelas menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran. "Apa ini?", sang gadis menemukan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya semakin bingung.

Angin bertiup sedikit kencang, menyibakkan rambut pirang sang gadis, menambah rasa mencekam yang dirasakan sang gadis. Padahal malam sudah hampir menghilang dan akan tergantikan oleh fajar yang tak sabar menampakkan sinar mentarinya, tapi suasana sepi itu masih membuat sang gadis bergidik ketakutan. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat sang gadis ketakutan dengan suasana yang mencekam, karena tak lama kemudian terdengar keriuhan di dalam istana, sepertinya penghuni istana telah tersadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi yang telah membuai mereka, menandakan waktu fajar telah tiba.

"Suasana yang sangat indah ya sayang, aku selalu suka saat-saat mentari terbit seperti sekarang ini", ujar Tsunade, yang kita kenal sebagai Ratu agung dunia siluman. Rupanya dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman istana berdampingan dengan sang suami, Raja Agung Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja istri tercintaku, apalagi melihat moment indah ini dengan wanita cantik sepertimu, tak bosan ku lihat dirimu, rambut pirangmu bahkan mengalahkan sinar mentari, dan senyummu secerah mentari di awal hari", ujar Jiraiya dengan penuh kegombalannya.

"Dasar kau suamiku, tetap saja selalu mengombaliku", ujar Tsunade tersipu malu.

Mereka terus saja berjalan-jalan santai, menghirup aroma pagi yang menyejukkan, walau kadang membuat kulit bergidik karena memang udara pagi yang cukup dingin, namun tak membuat mereka beranjak ke dalam istana.

"Loh? Ino?", Tsunade tampak bingung saat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang ia kenali bernama Ino sedang berdiri terpaku di rerumputan sisi taman yang ia dan suaminya lalui.

Ino sadar dari lamunannya, segera ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Oh yang mulia Ratu? Selamat Pagi", sapa Ino walau masih tersirat kecemasan dari raut wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini?, tanya Tsunade dengan raut bingung.

"Tidak Yang Mulia... Hmmm begini, tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto, tapi mungkin aku hanya salah dengar saja", ragu-ragu Ino mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Naruto?" Tsunade memicingkan matanya tanda penasaran dan bingung menjadi satu.

"Dan, ini,, aku menemukan buku asing ini", Ino menyodorkan buku aneh yang ia temukan saat mencari Naruto tadi.

"Wahh... Wahh itu kan buku pribadiku !", ujar Jiraiya gugup saat menyadari keberadaan buku itu, segera saja ia mengambil buku lusuh itu dari tangan Ino.

"Pribadi? Apa maksudmu dengan pribadi Suamiku?", tanya Tsunade sambil memandang curiga ke arah Jiraiya.

"Bukan begitu istriku, bukan seperti yang kau kira, aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain, ini ..."

Belum sempat Jiraiya menjelaskannya, obrolan mereka terusik oleh kehadiran dua pengawal yang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan, Yang mulia pangeran menghilang, baik Pangeran Naruto maupun Pangeran Sasuke , keduanya tak ada dikamarnya", Ujar pengawal yang berambut kuncir seperti Nanas berkata dengan khawatir.

"Saya pun telah mencari keberadaan pangeran dengan bantuan Akamaru, namun akamaru sama sekali tak menemukan bau mereka, bau mereka hilang sampai di depan menara ruang pribadi anda Yang Mulia Raja", ujar pengawal kedua yang senantiasa membawa anjing kesayangannya di setiap tugas jaganya.

"Ruang Pribadi?", Jiraiya terdengar kaget saat mendengarnya, segera ia membuka buku pribadinya itu, dan menemukan beberapa halaman buku itu lusuh, tepat dibagian mantra menuju dunia manusia.

"Ternyata...", Jiraiya mulai sadar apa yang sudah diperbuat anak-anaknya itu.

"Kenapa suamiku? Apa kau tau mereka kemana?", tanya Tsunade penuh khawatir.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar kedua anak sialan itu sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal", Jiraiya terlihat menunjukkan raut wajah marah sekarang.

"Kesalahan fatal? Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade makin dibuat bingung dengan jawaban suaminya itu.

"Mereka pergi ke Dunia Manusia", ujar Jiraiya tegas.

Seketika mendengar jawaban suaminya itu, Tsunade kaget bukan main, seketika juga ia pingsan ditempat, Jiraiya yang menyadarinya langsung menahan tubuh istrinya agar tak langsung menyentuh bumi. Kedua pengawalnya pun terlihat cemas, begitu pun Ino yang menyaksikannya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Jiraiya menggendong istrinya yang pingsan ala bridal, dan bergegas membawanya kedalam istana, diikuti kedua pengawal setianya. Ino hanya terpaku diam menyaksikannya, jujur ia masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, saat akan beranjak pergi, tak sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu, rupanya buku sihir milik sang Raja, ternyata saking kagetnya dengan pingsannya Sang Ratu, Raja Jiraiya tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Jadi, dengan buku ini, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke Dunia Manusia? Hmm... benar-benar tak masuk akal, tapi... aku tak boleh tinggal diam, aku harus menyusul mereka berdua, tunggu aku ya Narutoku sayang", senyum sinis tersungging di bibir manis sang gadis pirang itu saat sebuah rencana terbesit dipikirannnya, ia pun beranjak pergi dari taman itu, tentunya dengan buku sihir itu berada di dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaa...!", Dilain pihak terdengar lagi lengkingan teriakan dari suara yang sudah tak asing, ya suara Naruto itu terdengar amat kencang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara. Tubuh mereka seakan tertarik kencang ke dalam lorong hitam, dan tanpa sadar mereka telah mendarat cukup kencang di sebuah hutan kecil di sisi kota.

"Awww... badan ku", rintih Naruto sembari memegangi bokongnnya yang kesakitan, ya ia memang terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk, posisi jatuh yang amat sangat menyakitkan. "Aduuh, tulang-tulangku remuk semua rasanya", lagi-lagi rintih Naruto.

"Jadi, seperti ini dunia manusia? Biasa saja", Ujar Sasuke sembari berdiri mengamati sekitarnya yang hanya ada pepohonan saja, karena ya memang mereka mendarat di sebuah hutan kecil, tentunya hanya ada pepohonan disana.

"Kau! Bukannya perhatian dengan adikmu dulu, tolong aku dong, bantu aku bangun, badan ku sakit nih, rasanya tulang bokongku patah", rengek Naruto sambil meminta uluran tangan Sasuke dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dan memandang sebal, "Kau kucing bodoh, seharusnya siapkan dirimu saat mendarat tadi, malu aku rasanya menjadi kakakmu, dan hentikan tatapan mata itu, menjijikan sekali". Sasuke berujar kesal, namun walau berkata ketus tak dapat dipungkiri ada rasa khawatir yang ia rasakan terhadap adiknya itu, terbukti dengan uluran tangan yang ia berikan kepada adiknya itu.

"Wuaa jadi seperti ini ya keadaan dunia manusia?" Naruto berdecak kagum mengamati sekitarnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya biasa saja?" Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Kau ini, tak bisa ya sedikit saja untuk bisa menikmati hidup? Sedikit-sedikit mengeluh. Coba kau amati? Bukankah langitnya lebih cerah? Udaranya pun sejuk, dan khususnya, tak akan ada dia disini", ucap Naruto sembari bergidik ngeri saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ino maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto

"Ya siapa lagi, dia selalu mengikutiku, merinding rasanya, oke aku tahu aku tampan, tapi rasanya jengah juga jika selalu dikejar-kejar banyak wanita", Naruto berujar dengan gaya sok keren.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban dari adik anehnya itu, tak sadar kah kau Naruto, hanya satu gadis yang begitu mengejar-ejar dirimu, sedangkan yang lain tak menoleh sedikitpun padamu, mereka semua hanya terpaku pada sosok diriku yang selalu ada di sampingmu, yang sebenarnya mereka amati bukan dirimu melainkan aku, batin Sasuke, namun tak pernah ia utarakan isi hatinya itu, karena ia tak mau membuat kecewa adik bodohnya itu

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, sudah sampai disini masa berdiam diri", ajak Naruto kepada kakaknya itu. "Siapa yang tadi bilang tulangnya remuk-remuk", Sasuke berkomentar namun tak menolak ajakan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan, namun karena tak tahu arah, mereka hanya memutari hutan itu, tanpa bisa keluar dari sana. Tak terasa langit malam mulai tiba, mentari mulai tergantikan posisinya oleh rembulan, yang siap menjalankan tugasnya menjaga malam.

Karena rasa letih, mereka pun beranjak beristirahat di bawah pohon, Naruto terlihat benar-benar letih dan kecapaian.

"Sasuke, perutku lapar sekali", rengek Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu? Jangan merengek seperti cewek!, dan apa kau tak sadar? Sepertinya kita sudah mengitari tempat ini berulang kali", ujar sasuke mengamati sekitar.

"Jadi maksudmu kita nyasar? Aduh, kau ini anjing kan? Masa bisa nyasar, hidungmu itu pilek ya? Aduhh aku lapar tahu !", marah Naruto meragukan daya penciuman anjing milik kakaknya itu.

"Hentikan Naruto aku pusing mendengar rengekanmu"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau nga..."

"Kryuuuukkk...", belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, ia mendengar suara asing, mencari sumbernya ternyata berasal dari perut Sasuke.

"Hahahaha... kau juga lapar kan? Masih sok keren saja!", sinis Naruto

"Huh... siapa yang lapar?," Ujar Sasuke ketus menyembunyikan malunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari karena keasyikan berdebat dan menahan perut mereka yang lapar, mereka berdua pun jatuh tertidur dengan tampang lelah. Tidur mereka benar-benar pulas, bahkan tak terganggu oleh nyamuk-nyamuk yang berlomba-lomba menghisap darah mereka.

.

.

.

"Wah,, malam ini bintangnya sungguh indah, tak rugi aku rasanya jalan memutar lewat sini, disini benar-benar sunyi, tepat yang tepat melepaskan lelah sembari melihat bintang, hehe...", ujar seorang gadis yang melintasi jalan setapak dipinggir hutan itu, wajahnya begitu tentram mengamati bintang-bintang dilangit, sembari menghirup udara malam yang menenangkan, sang gadis pun mengamati keadaan hutan sekitarnya.

"Apa itu?, sang gadis terlihat bingung karena melihat bayangan dibalik semak-semak, karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibanding rasa takutnya, ia pun menghampiri bayangan aneh itu.

'Siapa mereka? Bajunya aneh sekali? Dan lagi malam-malam kok tidur disini? Tak takut ada hewan buas apa? Sebaiknya kubangunkan mereka', batin Gadis berambut pink itu sembari beranjak menghampiri kedua sosok yang tertidur bermaksud untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Hei tuan, bangunlah, berbahaya jika tertidur disini", ujar gadis itu sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki berambut secerah sinar mentari. Yang dibangunkan tidak ada respon apa-apa, masih berkutat dengan dunia mimpinya. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam kecil sambil membalikkan badannya, namun tentunya masih dalam keadaan tertidur. "Hmmm...".

Gadis berambut pink itu pun tak merasa kalah, walau sekarang ia mulai terlihat emosi, namun dengan mencoba tenang, ia tetap membangunkan sosok itu. "Hei bangun !", ujarnya dengan lebih keras,

Kali ini ada respon dari si empunya tubuh yang diguncang-guncang itu.

"Ibu,, aku lapar, ngggg zzzz...", rupanya respon yang diberikan hanya sebuah igauan dalam tidur.

"Jadi ternyata kau lapar tuan?", tanya sang gadis mengamati rupa tidur dari lelaki berambut orange itu, tentu saja pertanyaan gadis itu tak akan terjawab, toh lelaki itu tidur dengan pulasnya.

'Oiaya, aku punya itu', sang gadis teringat akan sesuatu dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Syukurlah masih ada", segera gadis itu menyodorkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut lelaki berambut orange itu, rupanya yang ia berikan adalah sepotong coklat kecil berbentuk hati, hasil buatan tangannya sendiri.

"Hmmm...Nyam...Nyam... enak sekali...", igau Naruto, si lelaki berambut orange itu saat merasakan lumeran coklat didalam mulutnya, walau masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

Gadis pink itu yang mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto hanya tersenyum, lucu sekali melihat ekspresinya, batin si gadis berambut pink sembari terduduk mengamati wajah Naruto dari jarak dekat, melihatnya dengan penuh selidik.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sadar dari alam mimpinya, dan langsung saja berteriak terkejut, "Huaaa...!", teriaknya kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja didepan matanya yang baru terbangun nampak sosok gadis berambut pink yang tak Ia kenal. Narutopun segera memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk.

Orang yang Ia lihat alias si gadis pink bukannya ikut terkejut malah langsung tersenyum senang mengetahui sosok asing dihadapannya telah terbangun. "Ahh,, syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun, aku sangat khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian", ujar gadis berambut pink itu dengan panjang lebar.

Jujur saat itu Naruto masih belum dapat menghilangkan keterkejutannya, ia bertanya dengan tergagap, "Ka...kau si...si..siapa?", tanya Naruto dengan tampang pucat.

"Hei, kau tak perlu takut, memangnya tampangku menakutkan seperti hantu apa?", tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan tampang merengut yang jujur sempat membuat Naruto terpesona selama sesaat, walau masih tak dapat mengalahkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Naruto, kau berisik sekali", gumam Sasuke disebelah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Naruto, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan lengkingan teriakan Naruto tadi, karena memang selama ini Sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah adik satu-satunya itu yang sangat hiperaktif.

"Hei Sasuke bangun! Hei Sasuke!", teriak Naruto sembari menguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke agar segera pergi dari alam mimpinya.

"Haaa...kau berisik sekali Naruto", protes Sasuke, namun tetap tak beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya", Ujar gadis berambut pink itu menawarkan diri.

Naruto yang masih syok tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, Ia hanya melongo diam saja. Sedang gadis pink itu segera saja memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan Sasuke, bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Hai..hallo...bangun dong... aduh kok tidak bangun-bangun juga ya?", Gadis berambut pink itu mencoba membangunkan Sasuke, dengan lembut tentunya.

"Haaa...Narutoo...berisik sekali sih..", ujar Sasuke kesal sembari terbangun, begitu Ia terduduk dan membuka matanya, langsung saja Ia terkaget, "Wuaaaa...!", ekspresi kagetnya tak jauh beda seperti yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, karena sangat mengejutkan, tiba-tiba didepannya bukannya sosok berambut orange jabrik yang Ia sangat kenal, namun sosok asing berambut pink yang sangat manis.

"Ikhh,, kok kaget juga sih? Apa tampangku sangat menyeramkan bagi kalian ya?", protes Gadis pink itu dengan tampang kembali merengut.

"Hahahaha... mukamu memang tidak menyeramkan, tetapi lucu", ujar Naruto yang kini sudah tidak lagi kaget dengan gadis didepannya, bahkan Ia sudah dapat mengeluarkan lelucon dan gurauannya.

"Wueee.. enak saja!", ujar gadis pink itu menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tampang kesal.

"Tunggu..tunggu.. sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa gadis ini Naruto?", tanya Sasuke yang juga telah sadar sepenuhnya dan mencoba meminta klarifikasi akan sosok gadis dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, kau tanyakan saja sendiri, saat aku bangun juga dia sudah ada disini, kukira tadi aku melihat hantu", ujar Naruto dengan cueknya.

"Maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian", Ujar gadis pink itu menyesal.

"Tidak..tidak apa kok nona manis, kenalkan Namaku Naruto, apa yang sedang dilakukan nona secantikmu disini?", tanya Naruto sembari mengeluarkan jurus senyuman mautnya. Dia memang dikenal sebagai siluman yang sering tebar pesona di dunia siluman dahulu, padahal tidak ada satupun gadis yang terpikat dengan pesonanya, kecuali ino tentunya. Namun sayang Naruto terlalu naif untuk menyadari kurangnya pesona dalam dirinya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya melirik sebal, mulai lagi kelakuan konyol adiknya, batin Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengamati bintang", ujar gadis pink itu sembari tersenyum, benar-benar sosok yang sangat ceria.

"Oiya, kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian sedang apa disini?", tanya gadis pink itu lagi yang kini telah diketahui kepemilikan namanya, Haruno Sakura.

"Ka..kami se..sedang...", ujar Naruto bingung menjelaskannya, tak mungkin kan Ia mengatakan kebenaran akan identitas dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kruuuuuyuukkkk...", rupanya terdengar suara perut meraung-raung yang sumbernya berasal dari Naruto, rupanya sembari mencari jawaban apa yang tepat, perutnya tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan raungan laparnya.

"Kalian lapar ya? Hari sudah malam kenapa kalian tak pulang?", tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Rumah kami jauh sekali, dan sekarang kami melakukan sebuah perjalanan", ujar Naruto menjelaskan seperlunya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya sangat menarik. Oiya bagaimana jika kalian kerumahku, akan aku traktir makan, hmm tapi..", ujar Sakura tak melanjtkan omongannya. Ia hanya mengamati kedua lelaki dihadapannya ini dengan bingung. Mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Terlihat sekali Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi apa?", tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"Pakaian kalian, aneh sekali. Apa kalian habis pesta kostum?", tanya Sakura bingung, mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto dan Sasuke, yang memang sangat tidak pas dikenakan di jaman modern seperti sekarang.

"Apanya yang aneh? Bukankah biasa-biasa saja?", bingung Naruto sembari mengamati satu persatu bagian dari pakaian yang Ia kenakan. Celingak celinguk mencoba mencari dimana keanehan itu, namun semua normal baginya.

"Biasa apanya? Pakaian kalian seperti pakaian yang dikenakan di zaman Heian, hmmm tapi ya sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, oiya namamu Naruto kan? Kalau kamu?", tanya Sakura kearah Sasuke. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh mereka berdua, anggap saja mereka habis pesta kostum, batin Sakura. Yang sekarang menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok disamping Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tak bergeming.

"Kau, daritadi kuperhatikan diam saja, siapa namamu?", tanya Sakura kembali kearah Sasuke dengan tampang penuh selidik.

"A...ak...akuu..Sa..Sas...", ujar Sasuke terbata-bata dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Aisss, maafkan dia Sakura. Dia ini Sasuke, dia kakakku. Orangnya memang sangat pemalu dihadapan wanita, terutama...", ujar Naruto dengan sengaja memutuskan percakapannya.

"Terutama apa?", tanya Sakura penasaran

"Terutama dihadapan gadis manis sepertimu Sakura", ujar Naruto mulai menggombal, rupanya bakat Sang ayah Jiraiya yang jago menggombal menurun kepada putra keduanya ini.

"Hahaha... Kau benar-benar pria yang lucu Naruto, ya sudah ayo kerumahku", ujar Sakura sama sekali tak tersipu malu dengan gombalan Naruto.

Di perjalanan pun mereka bercakap-cakap. Lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Sakura yang saling bercakap-cakap, sedang Sasuke tetap saja tak mengeluarkan suaranya satu kalipun. Sakura sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan sosok lelaki berambut orange itu, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka saling berkenalan, namun rasanya seperti seseorang yang sudah dikenal lama. Begitupun Naruto, karena pada dasarnya Ia siluman yang supel. Teman di dunia Siluman pun sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, hampir semua siluman mengenal sosoknya, tidak seperti kakaknya yang tidak suka bergaul, walaupun sosoknya pun tak kalah beken karena kemisteriusannya.

"Hmmm...Naruto kakakmu kok diam saja dari tadi?", ujar Sakura penasaran sembari melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan. Tak menghiraukan sama sekali pandangan dari Sakura.

"Ya begitulah sifatnya, tak perlu kau pikirkan Sakura", ujar Naruto cuek.

Mendengarnya Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan pertanyaan lain pun terbesit di pikirannya, "Oiya Naruto, Apa tak terlalu mencolok berpakaian seperti ini? Sebenarnya kalian dari acara apa sampai memakai pakaian seperti ini?", ujar Sakura menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang aneh? Bukankah ini pakaian yang umum? Di dunia siluman kami memang memakai pakaian seperti ini", ujar Naruto dengan polosnya sembari memegang pakaian yang Ia kenakan.

"Dunia Siluman? Apa maksudmu Naruto?", tanya Sakura bingung, sedang Sasuke yang sedari hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua langsung berdelik tajam kearah Naruto seakan mengatakan, 'bodoh kau Naruto' dari pandangannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup menyadari kebodohan ucapannya.

~ To Be Continued ~

Maaf jika ceritanya makin geje dan ga banget … maaf yaa,,, tapi review kalian tetap saya nantikan…

Oke, please review


End file.
